Rise of The Turtles Part 1
Handlung In diesem Doppelfolgenspecial wird der Anfang der Turtles erzählt. Episode n einem Gefängnis weit weit weg von New York 2 Mutanten Polizisten haben einen Gefangenen. Sie bringen ihn zu einem anderen Gefangenen. Mutanten Polizst:Hier hast du einen Kumpel. schmeißt ihn rein Sie schließen die Türe Gefangener:Wow.... Leonardo. Der Turtle! Dass ich dich mal in echt begegne ist einfach der Hammer. Was führt dich hierher? Leo:Kein Mensch interessiert sich für meine Geschichten. Das ganze ist doch egal. Gefangener:Ich würde gerne deine Geschichte hören. Leo:Wirklich? Nun denn. Mach dich bereit für ein langes Abenteuer. In New York in der Vergangenheit Leo:Wir wurden mit unserem Vater Meister Splinter mutiert wurden. 15 Jahre lang mussten wir uns in der Kanalisation verstecken. Doch nun kam es endlich Splinter:Ich danke euch meine Söhne für euer hartes Training. Ihr seid nun echte Ninjas. Viel Spaß damit. Donnie:Dürfen wir nun nach oben? Splinter:Ihr dürft. Aber passt auf euch auf. Diese Menschen da oben sind gefährlich. Die meisten von ihnen. Raph:Kein Problem wir passen auf uns auf. Leo:Wir wollten gerade versuchen raus zu gehen doch unser Meister unterbrach uns Splinter:Benutzt keine Toiletten von oben! Leo V(Vergangenheit):Hai Sensej. Leo:Er unterbrach uns nun erneut. Splinter:Und bleibt im Schatten. Ihr dürft auf keinen fall erwischt werden. Raph:Hai Sensej! Leo:Nun durften wir endlich gehen. Nun wird Leo von der Gegenwart still sein. Leo:Turtle Power! Raph:Cowabunga! Mikey:Booyakasha!! Donnie:Booyakasha? Was soll denn das bedeuten? Mikey:Keine Ahnung aber es klingt witzig. Donnie:Alles klar Mikey. Leo:Kommt schon Ninjas. Gehen wir. Die Turtles klettern von der Kanalisation bis zur Stadt hoch Mikey:Wie die Stadt wohl aussieht? Raph ist nun beim Kanalisations Deckel Raph:Tja ich denke das werden wir gleich erfahren. Er macht den Deckel auf. Sie springen hoch. Mikey:Wow...noch besser als ich es mir vorgestellt hab. Mikey:Wow Leute es sieht einfach nur krass aus. Was machen wir zuerst? Leo:Ich würde sagen jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg. Aber passt auf euch auf. Raph:Wer hat dich denn zum Anführer gemacht? Donnie:Hey Raph er hat uns alle gefragt! Raph:Nagut.. wenn das so ist. Raph kickt donnie weg. Leo:Was sollte das? Raph:Sorry. Musste sein. Donnie guckt Raph wütend an. Raph:Was denn? Donnie:Du hast echt ne Schraube Locker. Raph:Danke. Leo:Los Ninjas gehen wir endlich Mikey guckt die ganze Zeit verwirrt nach hinten. Er sieht an einer Wand etwas spitziges was sich wohl versteckt. Mikey:Hey Jungs. Geht ihr schon ich schau mich mal da hinten um. Leo:Okay Mikey. Mikey schleicht sich nach hinten. Er geht langsam zur Wand hin. Nun guckt er schnell dahin doch dieses Ding ist weg. Mikey dreht sich um. Mikey:Wow. Ein... was bist du? Das Monster will Mikey schlagen Mikey:Nein nein nicht! Mikey fliegt weg. Mikey:Autsch. Monster:Nenn mich einfach Zog. Ich kenne dich du Turtle. Ich habe dich erschaffen. Dank mir bist du zu dem geworden was du jetzt bist! Er tretet ihn nach vorne. Mikey:Das ist...unmöglich. Mikey wird ohnmächtig. Zog verschleppt ihn. Auf den Dächern Donnie:Wow. Die Stadt rockt einfach. Alles sieht so gut aus. Direkt neben den Dächern von Donnie Leo:Hey donnie! Leo rennt. Leo:Wie wäre es mit einem Wettrennen? Donnie:Warum nicht? Leo stoppt. Leo:Alles Klar von hier aus bis zu dem Haus dahinten jeder benutzt seine eigene Seite. Tricks sind erlaubt. Donnie:Abgemacht. Leo:3....2....1 Los! Donnie springt direkt hoch. Leo rennt und springt runter und macht einen Wand Sprung Donnie:Hey du benutzt beide Seiten! Leo:Nein ich berühre sie nur(lacht) Donnie rennt nun schneller er ist am Ende angekommen und springt über einem weiten Abstand zum Haus. Donnie:Hehe ich hab gewonnen. Leo:Das war doch nur Glück. Raph funkt Leo und Donnie an Leo:Was ist los Raph? Raph:Ich kann Mikey nicht kontaktieren. Er muss verschwunden sein. Gefangen genommen wurden sein oder was auch immer wir müssen ihn suchen! In einem verlassenen Parkhaus Mikey:Heeey! Lass mich frei oder ich erwisch dich mit meinen Nunchucks. Zog:Ha. Du denkst Nunchucks würden mir wehtun? Dann zeig mal her was du kannst. Mikey sieht etwas was Pizza heisst er holt sich das Stück und sagt Mikey:Pizza Power!!! Mikey wirft ihn die Pizza ins Gesicht,schleicht sich hinter ihn und schlägt ihn mit seinen Nunchucks weg. Zog:Das war nur so gut weil du mich mit der Pizza abelenkt hast! Mikey rennt zu den restlichen Pizzen er probiert eine Mikeys kopf explodiert. Mikey:Oh mein Gott schmeckt das gut! Er isat mehr davon. Zog:Mir reichts. Ich bringe das hier ein für alle mal zu Ende. Zog holt seinen Blaster raus. Donnie Leo und Raph finden eine Spur von mikey. Mikey verlor sein Bandana nachdem er gefangen genommen wurde. Donnie:Leute seht ihr das? Mikeys Bandana. Er muss hier sein. Sie gehen langsam weiter und finden ein Parkhaus. Mikey schreit vom Parkhaus Mikey:Leo!!! Donnie!!! Raph!!!!! Helft mir!! Raph:Na das war ja leicht. Leo:Finden wir ihn. Sie rennen in das Parkhaus Leo:Mikey! Mikey:Leute!! Endlich seid ihr hier. Donnie:Wow jetzt sehen wir dieses Dino Ding in der Tat! Zog:Ich bin ein Triceraton. Vor Millionen von Jahren haben wir die Welt vor den Kraang beschützt. Nie wieder kamen sie. Doch nun haben wir euch gefunden. Ich werde euch vernichten. Leo:Wir? Wer ist wir?? Zog:Das Triceraton Imperium! Zog rennt auf Leo zu und schlägt ihn zu Mikey Donnie:Raph Kopf oder Fuß? Raph:Kopf! Donnie und Raph springen auf sein Kopf Zog:Ich habe einen Blaster! Zog schießt umher. Mikey:Hey Leo ich hab ein geniales Essen entdeckt es heißt Pizza musst du auch mal.. Leo:Mikey! Wir müssen Donnie und Raph helfen. Mikey:Nagut dann halt nachher Zog schießt auf Leos Panzer Leo fällt hin. Raph:Leo!!! Donnie:Wir müssen Splinter bescheid sagen das ist unsere einzige Wahl. Sie rennen weg. Zog:Ja rennt nur ihr dämlichen Turtles. Er ladet seine Waffe nach. Zog:Zeit ein paar Turtles umzubringen. Zog hört ein Mädchen mit seinem Vater. Das Mädchen heisst April der Vater Kirby. Er rennt zu ihnen. April:Kirby was ist das? Kirby:Keine Ahnung aber lauf!! Sie flüchten Zog springt zu ihnen und schießt dabei. Zog:Erwischt. Ihr kommt jetzt mit mir! Kirby und April gucken sich verzeeifelt an ENDE DES ERSTEN PARTS